Chaser
by Live Fire
Summary: Rose wants to learn some things about Quidditch and she can only think of one person who will keep her secret. Her Aunt Angelina. Weasley pairing 2/325. Mentions of Scorose.


**_2/325 Weasley pairings: AngelinaRose_**

* * *

**Chaser**

_Dear Aunt Angelina,_

_You're probably surprised to hear from me, because I don't think I've ever actually written to you before. But this is something I can't talk to Mum and Dad about... or anyone else who was born with the name Weasley to be honest. I'm trusting you can keep a secret?_

_I need some advice on Quidditch. Well, not Quidditch exactly, just the general rules and things Quidditch players are interested in. Things to talk about with someone who may be interested in it. He's a Chaser too and I know you used to be a Chaser, so I thought you could help (I did think of Aunt Ginny, but she'd tell Uncle Harry and Uncle Harry would tell Mum and Dad and then Dad would want to know why I'm trying to impress someone and then I will have to tell him and then he'll be mad)._

_Can you help? Like... what is a Chaser's job exactly (besides getting points)? Is there any other point? This person I'm talking about really enjoys it and he's really good at it. We just don't have all that much in common (we're in different Houses, even), so I just want to kind of impress him, you know? Make him notice me. I really like him and I want him to like me too._

_Please don't tell Mum and Dad about this! Please. Don't even mention you got a letter from me. I don't want any questions._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_All my love,_

_Rose._

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_I admit I was a little surprised upon receiving your letter. How're you doing at Hogwarts, Rose?_

_Of course I can help you keep this secret, Rose. Your father's like that - he'll probably blow up before the whole story is explained. You have my word._

_Quidditch players - well, they're mostly interested in their favourite Quidditch teams and debating who wins the Quidditch Cup this year. I suggest you find out his favourite Quidditch team and do some background research. You could also find out the current scores of each respective house._

_You probably know that the Chasers' job is to control the Quaffle and attempt to get it through the goal hoops past the opposite team's Keeper. Being a Chaser is really exciting - you have to be alert all the time for the Quaffle and Bludgers, since most opponents would want to knock the Chasers out early in the game, although some prefer to target the Seeker. New tactics for scoring are also a must - if you use the same method, over and over again, the opponents' Keeper will know and you'll be less likely to score goals._

_I hope this helps! Good luck in catching the eye of that young man._

_Love,_

_Aunt Angelina_

* * *

_Dear Aunt Angelina,_

_Thanks for your reply. Well, I asked this boy who is favourite Quidditch team is and he told me it was Puddlemere. Are they any good? Dad always complains about them, but Dad complains about any team that isn't the Cannons, so I can't really take his word for it, can I? It's a shame, actually, that they don't support the same team. Maybe then they would have something to talk about._

_Oh, look, I'm rambling. Well, Hogwarts is good. I'm just going by... day by day. I really wish this year would end, though. That our OWLs are over and done with. I've been studying like crazy, yet I feel like I'm completely unprepared._

_And thanks for not telling anyone. You're probably wondering who this person I'm talking of is? Do you really promise not to tell anyone if I tell you? I think Uncle George might flip too if he knew. If you can promise me you won't say anything, I will tell you next letter._

_I still don't think he likes me all that much, though. Well, not in the way I like him. I started talking to him about the Chaser position. I followed along for most of it, but then he completely lost me. I might actually have to read Quidditch Through the Ages. Then I might understand and he won't have to find an excuse to stop talking to me._

_I hate being a girl sometimes, you know? It sucks when someone doesn't like you back._

_Thanks for your reply,_

_Love, Rose_

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Why, Puddlemere United is one of the very best teams on the British and Irish Quidditch League. They've won the League Cup at least thirty times! Your mysterious crush has very good taste. On the subject of your dad, I have absolutely no idea why he supports the Chudley Cannons, but it's his choice, after all._

_Don't worry, OWL year is the most stressful one. Sometimes I think it's even worse than NEWTS, because you don't have to study for the subjects you dislike then. I remember your mother muttering about being unprepared in her OWL year too - but in the end, she got nine Outstandings. You'll do just fine, Rose._

_I must say I am a little curious about him. Of course I solemnly swear I won't tell anyone, but if you decide not to tell me in the end, it's absolutely fine. His parents must be quite influential then, since he can make your Uncle George, out of all people, flip out._

_That's an excellent decision, Rose. Quidditch Through the Ages is a very informative yet simple to understand book. If you have any questions, just ask!_

_A word of advice: if he doesn't take the initiative to ask you out even if you discover he likes you, just ask him out instead. Don't moon over him too much and forget your studies as a result! Your mother won't be very pleased then._

_Love,_

_Aunt Angelina_

* * *

_Dear Aunt Angelina,_

_Ugh, boys are just too much trouble I've decided. I've been practically throwing myself at him and he seems completely oblivious. Maybe Dad was right. Maybe I am too young to have a boyfriend._

_Hugo doesn't even support the Cannons (much to Dad's disappointment). Though, apparently they are doing a lot better than they did twenty years ago. That was what Scorpius told me._

_Yes, Scorpius. That's who it is. Scorpius Malfoy and that's why I don't want anyone to know yet. I don't think Mum or Dad would take that news too well. Not after what his dad did to them when they were at Hogwarts. But I swear Scorpius isn't like that at all. He's really sweet and we've been talking a lot lately. We have a few classes together. I really like him (please swear you won't tell anyone. Please?)_

_So, you think my OWLs will be okay? Mum's a lot smarter than I am, so I doubt I'll get nine Outstandings, but I'll be happy with one or two I suppose. I'm kind of sick of studying (don't tell my mum I said that)._

_I read the book. Well, some of it. It's actually quite interesting if I'm telling the truth. And I understand a lot more now. You know what? I think if I was any decent at Quidditch, I'd be a Chaser too - like you and Aunt Ginny._

_Ask him out? Oh, dear Merlin, no. That would just be too embarrassing. Even if he did like me... no._

_Thanks for your advice, though. I really appreciate it! I hope you're not going to judge me or anything..._

_Rose_

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Some boys are just completely clueless, aren't they? Your mother had dated the Bulgarian Quidditch player in her fourth year, although your father probably would have kept that a secret, since he's possibly still silently fuming over it. Don't worry about him, he was only a year older than you were now when he went out with Lavender Brown._

_The Cannons are doing a bit better, I suppose - they moved up two spots since twenty years ago. Ron must be pretty upset that none of his children likes his favourite team._

_Scorpius Malfoy? Well, that came as a bit of a surprise (surprise is an understatement, actually). I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him, because I trust your judgement, Rose. Although you better prepare yourself when you tell your parents, I don't think they'll take kindly to this news._

_Not to worry, you inherited your mother's brains. I know you'll get more than just one or two Outstandings. Best of luck!_

_Perhaps you should take up Quidditch some day. Not as a career or anything, but as a recreational activity. I think the position of Chaser suits you very well._

_It was just a suggestion, Rose. I'm not going to judge you for anything; it's your life, after all!_

_Love,_

_Aunt Angelina_

* * *

_Dear Aunt Angelina,_

_Oh, I knew something about that. Viktor Krum? Was that his name? Aunt Fleur told me about him - neither of my parents bothered to mention it._

_I think Dad's accepted the fact that Hugo likes the Harpies and I just don't care for Quidditch. At all. I think he's finally over that disappointment._

_Thanks for your understanding about Scorpius. Yeah, I just don't know how to tell them (you're the first one I've told). I know what their reactions will be like. Mum will pretend she's okay with it, but really, she'll be worried. Dad won't even pretend. He'll straight out tell me I shouldn't be dating a Malfoy (or anyone, probably)._

_But, I think he actually likes me, you know? Ever since I've shown more 'interest' in Quidditch, we've been talking a lot more now. And, I think I like him even more than I already did. I even did the stupid thing of asking him if he could show me how to fly. I can't believe I did that. I'll just make a fool of myself._

_I hope I can get more than two Outstandings. It would make me so happy. I actually have been working really hard._

_Anyway, thanks for all your help and keeping secrets for me (I can imagine it would be hard keeping it from Uncle George?) I will tell everyone eventually, but I don't want to have to do that unless Scorpius and I really do become a couple. He's really nice! I promise!_

_Thank you again._

_Love, Rose_

* * *

_**Thought of the day: I (Fire The Canon) discovered that it was Puddlem**__e__**re and not Puddlem**__o__**re. Thanks Jenna!**_

_**If you like it, please leave a review :)**_


End file.
